SemiSweet 16
by blinnn
Summary: Well... Happy Semi-sweet 16, Casey McDonald.' Cut to black. ...That's it? Well, what was she expecting? Implied!Dasey. Set in concurrence with Not So Sweet 16! One-shot!


AN: I'm on a fanfiction ROLL. haha. I do NOT know why! ;) Anyways. I'm having fun with writing, so I guess that's good. But more importantly, I saw Not So Sweet 16 for probably the first time in like... a bunch of months. haha. I mean, yeah I make videos, but that's about the extent of my _Life with Derek_ watching these days. I don't usually _watch_ the show anymore(mostly because I know every line like the back of my hand). But I was watching it, and Derek said, "Some of the tributes get... well a little puke-y so, you'll have to watch those in private." and I got to _thinking_. WHAT ABOUT DEREK'S TRIBUTE?! HEH!? WHAT NOW?! haha So here's my rendition on that. ;) Enjoy.

(wow, I'm insane).

Summary!: _"Well... Happy Semi-sweet 16, Casey McDonald."_ Cut to black. ...That's it? Well, what was she expecting? Implied!Dasey.

* * *

**Semi-Sweet 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek.

It was 1:23AM.  
She was alone, her family had gone home over an hour ago, and she was just lying there.  
Alone.  
Bored.  
Not to mention the pain coming from her abdomen. Sure they gave her medicine to relieve it, but... even that doesn't help after a while.

She just wished she had some form of entertainment to occupy her mind as she waited for the night to be over with(or at least until she could fall back to sleep).

She looked around the room for any sort of relief, subconsciously squeezing her blue monkey in the process.  
She gasped as she noticed the computer sitting on her bedside table.

She could watch the tributes from her sweet 16 party that Derek insensitively threw for her(himself).  
She reached over and pulled the table closer so she could access it.

Once the computer was loaded up and started, she found a folder on the desktop entitled "Casey's party clips". She opened it, and each clip was separately titled by the person whose tribute it was.

She scrolled through the window, there had to be about 30 tributes, along with some random bits from the party. But the one that caught her eye was the one with Derek's picture. It was as if it were screaming at her to open it. Watch it. Because she could just _see_ the look on his face from the thumbnail... and... was that _guilt_?

So she clicked it(ignoring the smiling Max and Emily clips), and let it load.

_It was quiet... and the background was different than all the others, like he went into the backroom to do it._

He sighed, and rubbed his face. She knew that meant he was nervous. _"Casey..." _A deep breath, he couldn't look at the camera,_ "Look... I really..." _A beat. Then he looked right into the lens(which made it seem like he was baring right into her soul), _"I'm sorry. I really am." _He looked down. Casey smiled to herself, and kept watching. _"I didn't mean- well... I just really wanted you to have _fun_ on your birthday. And yeah, yeah... I know... you planned that lame dinner for six thing, but I know that's not what you really wanted." _He was looking into the camera, again_. "And don't try to tell me otherwise 'cause you know there's no one who knows you better."_ He laughed.

And she had to pause it.  
Because he was _right_. He really _did_ know her better than anyone... because yeah... maybe she _did_ go a bit overboard with the whole 'fancy dinner party' thing... and maybe she really _did_ just wanna let loose(not that she'd ever admit he was right, of course).  
She pressed play after swatting her thoughts away.

_"But... here's the thing... I'm always the one relaxing, and I just wanted you to do the same on your birthday. You know... let the inner-Derek out." _He paused,_ "And I just wish you could have been here. To be honest. Because the party really isn't the same without you... plus people keep asking me where you are, and it's starting to piss me off."_ He laughed, and she bit back a chuckle.  
_"The truth is... you're happiness does actually mean something to me, contrary to popular belief. And I just wanted this party to mean something to you. And I know... 'you hate surprises',"_ He used air quotes and flailed around animatedly as she rolled her eyes, _"...but that's how I am... you know that. I go against what you say, but in that special, 'Oh, that Derek!' kind of way, and it's just how we are... isn't it? I mean... I'm not just imagining this up, am I?"_ He sighed.

_"Well... Happy Semi-sweet 16, Casey McDonald."_  
Cut to black.

...That's it?

Well, what was she expecting? I mean... that was pretty heartfelt as far as Derek goes? What else did she want from him?  
All she knew was that when she got back home, he acted like nothing ever happened, like he _didn't_ pour his heart out in that tribute video.

But there was something in the way he said, "Sounds like you're feeling a lot better already..." that just... hit her. Deep. And made her remember everything that he'd said. But she put her best fake glare on, which technically wasn't fake because she really was kind of trying to stare his feelings out of him again.  
But no such luck.

...and it may not have been the 'Sweetest 16 ever', but it could have been had her appendix _not_ almost burst... because that would have meant that she would have spent it with people who cared about her, and she would have been relaxing and 'letting loose'. And... she'd have been with Derek(forget the whole crying in the bathroom bit, she just said that to make him feel bad), who apparently wasn't as cold-hearted as she thought(or at all).

So happy Semi-sweet 16 to her...

* * *

AN: What'd you think? R&R please?


End file.
